Demon Angel
by 101ChocolateVanilla Cake
Summary: Rika Miyuki,Akatsuki's youngest member.She's been send to the Leaf Village at the age 10.Her sister Konan wants her to have a normal life.OCx?
1. chaptern1

My first story so I'm really bad! I'm bad at grammar and spelling so…..ya. Go easy on me please!

**.: Profile:.**

**Name:**Rika Miyuki (sorry if it's a bad name or if I stole it)( Her sister named her because her parents wouldn't)

**Hair:** Dark blue, shoulder length. Puts her hair and a pony tail and clips it. Has a cross clipped in to her hair.

**Eye color:** Light purple

**Village**: Unknown

**Family: **Konan the one from the Akatsuki(Mom and Dad dead)

**Cloths: Right now:** A Black shirt that end in between her hips and her knees. A white baggy pant that goes covers half of her ninja shoes and a blue belt.

**Later:** Wears a sleeveless orange shirt that goes to her knees and has a hood on it. Under that a white t-shirt were the sleeves go to the middle of her upper arm. And under that a black elbow sleeved tight shirt. Wears white pants that go two inches below the knees and black ninja shoes. She wears a belt and that goes across her shirt. On her left hand there's a black glove that end to her elbow and on the right a regular black glove.

**Weapons: **Two swords on her back and two fans on her belt.

**Personality: **Rika is shy when meting new people. When Rika is shy she acts cold and mean but only cause she's shy. Once you get to know her she really funny. She hate people worrying about her and covers up her feelings. Rika is very clumsy and sometime doesn't get thing quickly. But she'll stand and fight for her sister and friends.

**Specialty: **Rika has the **Blue 9-Tailed Fox Demon.**The fox's name is Amu ( I know sucky name huh). Amu is the sister of the Kyuubi. When Rika use the power of Amu it takes a lot of chakra so she gets really tired after using it. On the first stage on using it her eyes turn white and has cross in them. The eyes are called Angel eyes. The Angel eyes make every thing go slower and she can control the elements. Rika can also see chakras, but if the Angel eyes are used a lot it will turn to the second stage which is bad. The second stage is called Devil eyes. Her eyes turn blood red and have the cross but it's in a circle and has three little circles on the circle (sorry if you can't image it or if it's described weird). Rika turns different when using the Devil eyes. She gets rigged whiskers like Naruto. Then blue Chakra goes around her. The chakra forms two fox tails and fox ears. The Devil eyes make her go faster and she could create illusions, she can also do the things in Angel eyes also.

**Summary: **When Rika was born, Amu was sealed in side her. Her parent's hated her and abused her and her sister Konan. One day they hurt Rika and Konan really bad and Rika got really mad. She destroyed her village and killed her parent; all that was left was her older sister. Later they joined the Akatsuki.

Well that's all. Tell me if it's really bad please or if she's too Mary sue and if she is Sorry!

Oh and sorry if it was short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**Demon Angel**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, all right belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I only own Rika Miyuki my oc.**

_**`This means Rika's thoughts**_

_**And this means Amu talking**_

_This means other peoples thoughts_

A harsh slap echoed throughout the room.

The girl fell to the kitchen floor. Her cheek was stained red and tears flowed down her face. Her younger sister stared in shock as the little girl clenched her fists.

"What you doing here, girl? You do not have permission to leave your room! The Man angrily yelled. "Now get back your room!

The man glared then turned and left the kitchen.

Konan stood up from the ground, her bangs, like curtains, covering her face as tears clouded her eyes. Hastily, her little sister ran towards her.

"Onee-chan, are you ok?" The little sister worriedly asked.

"Yes, Rika, I'm ok. I was lucky it was only a slap." Konan said as they started to walk down to the basement.

_**Rika's POV**_

I sighed as I followed her sister

_**So this is my life. My sister and I are abused by our 'dad'. My 'Parents' hated me since birth because I had Amu, the Blue Demon Fox sealed in me. But I don't blame Amu. My 'parents' would have abused me anyway. **_

I ran following my sister.

"Onee-Chan you shouldn't have done that" I said opening the basement door.

"Yes, but you said you were hungry" Konan explained, sitting on the edge of her bed.

The basement was our room. There were two old beds, one wardrobe and a bathroom.

We weren't allowed outside the room because are so called 'parents' didn't want to see our faces.

_**Now I felt guilty, I shouldn't have told Kohan I was hungry then she wouldn't have gotten slapped. **_

_**Konan's POV**_

I turned to look my little sister Rika. She was looking down guiltily and was fiddling with the bottom of her yellow dress. Rika had on a yellow dress with white shorts. Her blue hair covered her face as she bit her lower lip.

_*sigh* she's so thin and fragile. How will she survive with being abused by those people? I can't believe there's a demon in her._

"Don't act all guilty Ri-Ri" I said as Rika lift her head and stared at me with teary eyes.

"But if I hadn't said I was hungry you wouldn't have gotten slapped" Rika said with sniffs after every word.

I let out a short laugh.

"Don't be sad Rika it's not your fault"

"But-"Rika was cut off by Konan

"Not another word it's not your fault Rika. Now get to bed." I ordered as I flopped on my bed.

I watch my sister nervously craw on her bed.

I let out a sigh she's still feels guilty.

_**Rika's POV**_

I just sat there even if Onee-Chan says its ok I still feel guilty. Warm arms warp around me; I look up and see Onee-Chan.

"Gosh Riri-Chan I said it was ok so stop being guilty" Konan said slightly annoyed.

I smile Onee-chan always make me happy, soon I was asleep.

_*****_**The next morning***

When I woke up, the sun was shining though the basement window. I look around and see Onee-chan asleep next to me. Quietly I crawled out of the bed and sneaked out the window. It was ok for me to go outside because my 'parents' were at work but I had to make sure my 'parents' don't see me.

I was going to find flowers for Onee-Chan; I walked to the park looking around for flowers. The kids around me whispered and pointing at me but I ignored them this always happens when I come outside. Then I spotted a bunch of Roses I picked the pink one that was called Strawberry Ice rose and the nice blue one.

_**I'm sure Onee-Chan would like these, don't you thing so too Amu-Chan.**_

_**Ya I thing she would like those allot.**_

I've always liked Amu-Chan she was like a mother to me. And if Onee-Chan wasn't around to talk to me I would always talk to Amu-Chan.

Turning I ran back to the house. I opened the front door and started for the stairs.

_**I can't wait to give these to Onee-Ch-**_

_**Something POV**_

Rika fell to the ground and the flower's petals scattered on the floor. She looked up with her hand on her red cheek. Konan burst in the room to see her sister on the floor and her 'mom' with her hand up.

"I though your ------- told you to stay in your room." The Mom yelled as she raised her hand to slap Rika again. (Cant think of a name for the dad. Help!)

Konan ran in front of Rika, arms spread out. The Mom slapped Konan instead of Rika the force throw Konan to the wall. Rika jumped up and ran to her sister's aid. She put one hand under her sister's head and the other on the shoulder. Rika shacked her sister to see if see awake.

"Onee-Chan are you ok , Onee-Chan, Onee-chan…." Rika's voice lowers down of the feel of liquid in the hand under Konan's head. Shacking Rika slowly took out her hand and stared at it. Warm dark red blood dripped down her hand to her arm.

"why….d-did you do t-that" Rika stutters out as bangs covers her face. Rika was shacking madly, still staring at the blood filled hand. _W-why do they do this, w n -we don't deserve this at all. _There 'parents' didn't ever go that far on bring blood or make Rika really mad caused they didn't want the fox to come out. 

The woman glared at Rika angrily and manage to growl out "I hate you!, because of you, me and ------ lost our jobs today."

Rika didn't respond.

"You came outside to day didn't you! and because of you my friends don't like me, and I'm treaded mean from other people"

The woman went on and on with useless stuff.

"Shut up!" Rika's voice was cold and emotionless" how do you think me and Onee-San feels being abused by you"

The women stared in surprise, but glare at Rika again.

"Don't speck back to me. You're a useless and pathetic child." She rose her hand one more time to hit her. Then Rika snapped.

Rika caught her hand before she could strike. Charka covered Rika's body forming two fox tails and fox ears.

The words _useless _and _pathetic _rang through Rika's head. Rika raised her head to look at her 'mom', blood red eyes stared back at dark purple frighten eyes.

A scream filed the village and after that scream more came.** (****Dun dun…DUNNNNNN ****hehe****) **

Konan woke up on the icy ground of the living room, clutching the back of her head.

"Uh…w-what happened?" Konan said as she looked around the destroyed house.

'_Mom's' gone, but where's……_

Rika flashed through Konan's mind, Konan than gasped and hastily ran out of the house. She yelled out her sister's name over and over while running through the destroyed village. Tears blurred her vision as Konan sat on the ground hugging her knees.

_W-were is she?_

Then Konan heard a growl a few feet in front of her. Looking up she saw a blue fox surrounded by dead bodies bearing its teeth at her. Konan wiped her eyes and stared at the fox.

_Rika!? _

The fox growled and took a step forward still bearing its teeth at her. Konan slowly got up and approached the fox shaking.

"R-Rika is that you?" Konan reached out to touch the fox but the fox snapped it's teeth at her. Konan quickly retraced her hand and stared at the fox blankly. The fox started to grow smaller, the two tails disappeared, and the fox soon looked like a girl. It than looked like Rika! Konan gasped and scrambled to her sister. She caught her before Rika could fall.

"Rika, Rika Hey! Wake up!" Konan said as she shook Rika rapidly. She put her ear on Rika's chest, and then sighed with relief. There was a heart beat! Konan then remembered the Hokage who sealed Amu in Rika.

He was the only person, who was nice to Konan. When Rika was born, the Blue Tailed Fox attacked the village. He was the one who sealed the fox in to Rika. When he was dieing, Konan was by his side crying with Rika in her arm. Surprising Rika's and Konan's Mom lived.

When he was dieing he gave her a blue bead bracelet. He said if Rika turned in to the demon put this on her. The bracelet stops the fox from coming out but puts allots of pain to container. Konan didn't want Rika to be in pain so she never put it on her. But Konan always kept the bracelet and she had to put the bracelet on Rika.

Hesitating Konan put the bracelet on. Konan knew when changing in to the demon Rika can die or be in 10 times the pain the bracelet does. So she had to do it…

Well that's the first chapter; by the way I'm really lazy so it takes me a long time to write. And my sister discourages me a lot. She all like _you're a horrible writer, it burns my eyes. _So she really mean! I'm only a BEGGINER.

-101ChOcOlAtE CAKE over and out!


End file.
